This competing renewal application requests continued funding of the Meharry/Vanderbilt Alliance Training Program in Neuroscience, a linked predoctoral-postdoctoral program for research training with the goal to increase diversity in neuroscience research. Funds are also sought for a short term summer research program for underrepresented minorities, which serves as a pipeline for recruitment of strong candidates. The Meharry/Vanderbilt Alliance Training Program is uniquely equipped to make a difference in minority representation in neuroscience because it builds on a formal alliance between a historically black university and a research-intensive institution. Advantages include the close proximity of the two institutions, the long history of faculty interactions, outstanding program leadership, the excellent commitment and support by top administrators at both institutions, and documented evidence of outstanding trainees. Renewal of this training grant is crucial to continued success of the Alliance training program, which has been transforming at both institutions and has promoted the establishment of collaborative research programs and shared courses. The present grant seeks continued support for eight (8) predoctoral trainees at the alliance institutions, and also proposes a structured, mentored postdoctoral program (4 postdoctoral trainees), partnering with the NIMH Intramural Program to offer world-class faculty and facilities in translational neuroscience. Postdoctoral training focuses on the first two years post-graduation, a critical period of transition when a significant number of minority individuals change career paths or drop out. The predoctoral program is characterized by an interdisciplinary curriculum combined with state-of-the-art research opportunities, while the postdoctoral program offers an intense research experience, supplemented by didactic training as needed. The training faculty at Meharry and Vanderbilt have joined together to develop a new course, Neurobiology of Disease, which is required for predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees and serves as a focal point for deepening students' understanding of the neurobiology of diseases, from molecules to the disease pathology, and to extend that understanding to include the health disparities inherent in each disease. The combination of didactic training and research opportunities will prepare our graduates for future collaborations in research and research training along the basic-translational-clinical continuum. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]